lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Storm Flare
Date of Birth: 19,961 BC *Affiliation: Epsilon Empire *Rank: Empress of Epsilon *Powers: Pyrokinetics, Accelerated Regeneration, Super Strength (Limited) History Origin Storm Flare, or Tempest Incendia as her original name, was the 2nd creation of the Beta series in the Amalgam Project for the Rohaz Mentis on the Mars Research facility in 19,961 BC. Like other specimen in the project, Storm Flare was an infusion of Mentis and Robur genetics, and was set to be deployed for combat duty in 19,000 BC to hold off the Robur and defend the Mentis capital of Arktavia. The plans were cut short after a Robur assault on Mars destroyed the research base completely, and the specimen, including Storm Flare, were evacuated to the Orbital Research Station above Earth by security forces. Her deployment was indefinitely delayed, and she was still encased in the cryo pod, unawakened. In 17,200 BC the war was officially over, as the Mentis Superweapon was fired and wiped out all life in the galaxy, expect for the few Mentis and test subjects on the orbital station. The facility went into lockdown indefinitely, and Storm Flare remained in cryo sleep along with her brethren. Awakening Storm Flare remained in cryo sleep on the orbital station for another 18,000 years, until 1109 AD, when a high speed comet went on a 1 in a billion trajectory course: straight at the space station. The comet was traveling at at about 10% the speed of light at the point of impact; a full on direct hit that pulverized 98% of the facility instantly. Storm Flare was extremely lucky, as her cryo pod survived the impact of the comet and then crashed on the surface of Earth, in northern China to be exact. A crowd of villagers gathered around the crash site, and were astonished as they watched her battered body regenerate and heal itself instantly. It was the first time she had ever awaken, and only knew her name due to the fact that it was imprinted on her pod. She was hailed as a goddess among the human race living in China, and was raised amongst martial arts masters. She trained and learned many differnet martial arts styles and techniques, and although she outlived all of her trainers, she carried on their legacy to become the greatest fighter known in the oriental. Reunited: 1467 to 2155 Storm Flare was considered a legend and known throughout the world, and her reputation preceded her. About 400 years later, in 1467 AD, two beings who had traveled the world looking for a fight confronted and challenged her. She believed that they were simple humans, and could be beaten easily, but much to her surprise their powers and fighting skills matched hers. The two turned out to be the other two Beta Series Amalgam Subjects, Cahlyo Vesicus and Terrus Duos, also known as Steel Talon and Tectonic Wave. Once they realized this they rejoiced that they had been reunited after hundreds of years, and afterwords spent most of their time together, hanging out and going on all kinds of adventures. In the 1800s they stepped up their antics and made positive use of their powers, becoming the world's first superheroes. They gained world acclaim and continued serving mankind until 2089, when they decided to move on to other areas of interest, and moved to the Demith Colony in the LGA Sector. Epsilon After the creation of the Epsilon Empire and resurrection of HGE Industries, HGE's new president Schpein wanted more test subjects for one of his latest experiments involving computer controlled humanoids in 2155 AD. The process, which involves implanting a microchip at the center of the cerebrum, would kill any normal human, and after doing some research, Schpein realized the only ones who could survive the procedure were the Amalgam Trio: Storm Flare, Tectonic Wave, and Steel Talon. Epsilon operatives and spys detected their location, and XtremEvan gave the go-ahead that allowed for CyberOps Division 1, Orange Force, to break in and secure as many of the trio as they could for experimentation. They were only able to subdue and capture Storm Flare, and managed to whisk her away before Tectonic and Steel realized what was going on. Schpein went through with his experiment, and his operation proved to be a success, Storm Flare was now a mind-controlled sympathizer of the Epsilon Empire, and proved to be a valuable asset to the EAF Special Forces. She took part in many missions and met often with the emperor himself. Emperor XtremEvan soon fell in love with Storm Flare and married her in 2158 AD, making her the Empress of the Epsilon Empire. Current Times Storm Flare is still loyal to the Epsilon due to Schpein's experiment, and she currently resides within the Royal Arkives Tower in Arktavia, capital of the Epsilon Empire. She is happily married with Emperor XtremEvan and sometimes, to his protest, goes on missions with the EAF Special Forces in combat against Demith. Personality Storm Flare is in general a cool and calm person. Although she does like to have fun, she always understands the seriousness of any situation. She is a very logical and intelligent person as well since she is technically half-Mentis and Powers & Abilities